


Nom Nom for Love

by TrashySwitch



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Adorable Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Family Fluff, Gen, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, ler!logan, switch!remus, switch!roman, ticklefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28833738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashySwitch/pseuds/TrashySwitch
Summary: Remus is a strange man who likes to nom on people when he wants affection. So when Remus feels hungry for affection, he tries nomming on a couple people to see who will be the most understanding and deliver his much-needed love.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Nom Nom for Love

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt was suggested by an anonymous user who signed off with a scorpion 🦂 emoji. So whoever you are, I hope my fanfic pulls you out of that 'crabby' mood of yours!

Remus is a bit of an anime girl. He will stick his tongue out, he will go on flustered and angry rants, and he will even go full-on yandere in the uniform and everything! But as of late, Remus has also developed a new strange habit: nomming on people. 

Yes, Remus will nom on people. And by nomming, I mean casually biting people. Usually when an anime girl noms on someone, it’s because they’re angry. But for whatever reason, Remus had decided that killing is his angry response and nomming shall be his plea for people to ‘notice him’. If one didn’t know any better, they could easily assume a vampire is living in the mind palace now! But nope. It’s just Remus nomming like a puppy because ‘I want attention and I will not stop the nom-nom, until you give me attention’. 

Now, the boys didn’t really know how to respond to his biting habit. At first, the boys would get angry at him and punish him for biting. But overtime, the boys had all created their own responses and strategies for handling Remus’s nomming habit: 

Patton started off like any person would: by screaming in pain and bursting out crying. But overtime, Patton’s screams would lessen to yelps and Patton would either scold him for biting, or take things away from him. Remus quickly learned to bite him a bit lighter due to his sensitivity to pain. 

Virgil has been seen hissing at him, and threatening that he’ll bite back if he doesn’t let go. Though most of the time this got Remus to let go, Virgil has had to bite Remus right back a couple times, to show he wasn’t bluffing when he made his threat. 

Roman started out by either hitting him on the forehead or biting him back on the same spot he bit him. But Roman soon learned from Remus just why he bit as much as he did. Now that he understood, Roman now wears dog bite protective sleeves so that he’s not badly injured when Remus wants to ‘express’ himself. 

Logan would start out with hitting Remus across the face with a newspaper or a magazine. Soon though, Logan would come up with his own strategies: The nerd often hid his arm in his shirt and would put a fake, rubbery arm into his sleeve. This would actually catch Remus off guard when he didn’t even flinch in pain at the bite. Logan would then give him the fake arm and ask him what he wants while getting his arm back into his sleeve. 

Lastly: Janus had grown a full pain tolerance to his biting. He treated the attention bites like a little puppy’s bites: purely playful. Though Janus would warn him when he bit in certain spots (ex: his wrist), Remus was generally good at biting him on the arms, on the shoulder or on the fatty parts of him. Janus basically taught Remus to learn the pain tolerant spots like tattoo tolerances: go for the fatty, non-boney spots and you’ll be fine. 

One day, Remus was feeling extra eager for pets and attention. He started off by biting his favorite person to bite: Janus. 

Janus blinked at the bite and looked at the boy. “Hello Remus.” Janus greeted. 

Remus opened his mouth and removed his teeth from his upper arm. “Hi!” Remus replied. 

Janus moved his hand up to Remus’s ear and started scratching the back of it. “In need of some scratches and rubs?” Janus asked. 

Remus closed his eyes, leaned into the touch and nodded with a content smile. 

Janus decided to give Remus some more ear scratches before moving onto his neck. Remus went cross-eyed and gasped at the feeling and slowly closed his eyes as he leaned into the wonderful scratches. Janus smiled happily and continued to scritchy-scratch. 

Remus gently shoved his head into Janus and rubbed his head, shoulders and back into Janus’s chest. He was acting so much like a dog! The only thing that was missing was a wide smile with a panting tongue out. “Who needs dogs in the house when we have a Remus?” Janus teased. 

Remus giggled and shook his hair out. “Woof woof, bitch.” Remus joked. 

“Says the crazy twin who bites people out of love.” Janus joked back. 

Remus laughed and nodded. 

“As much as I love petting you and giving you attention, I have a couple things I need to get done.” Janus told him. 

Remus’s eager smile dropped into hurt and disappointment. “Awww…” 

“But, there’s bound to be someone else who can give you attention.” Janus added. 

“Yeah...but they’re not as understanding as you.” Remus whined. 

“Even Roman?” Janus asked. 

Remus blinked and looked down. He had forgotten about Roman. “Well...I guess Roman’s getting better.” Remus admitted. 

“Why don’t you get his attention. I’m sure he’ll enjoy his twin brother’s puppy-like ways.” Janus suggested as he got up and started to walk away. 

Remus nodded and looked down for a few seconds. He didn’t really wanna ask Roman for love and attention. As much as he knew Roman could handle his bites and begs, Roman found happiness in other people besides him. Remus didn’t really feel like being reminded of that. But...He supposed the only way to reverse any of those beliefs, was to give him a chance. So, Remus walked up to Roman’s room and knocked on the door. 

“Come in.” Roman called back. 

Remus walked into the room and was about to nom him for attention. But Roman actually brought his arm over to him. “In need of some attention, brother?” Roman asked. 

Remus nodded his head and gave Roman a light little nom as a confirmation. Roman smiled and patted the spot beside him on his bed. Remus clapped his hands excitedly, and happily crawled up. When Remus was ready, Roman put his coloring book down and started to play wrestle with Remus. 

Soon, the bed became some sort of wrestling ring while the boys sloppily wrestled each other. Remus’s movements were very much dog-like and careless, while Roman’s movements were more put together and mindful. Roman would do more strategic moves, while Remus would just lunge at him and push him around the bed. 

Finally though, Remus did manage to get the upper hand on Roman by tickling him while he was pinned. 

“Ohoho gehehehez- Rehehehemuhuhuhus! Stahahap thahahahat!” Roman laughed. 

“I’ve got you now! Mwahahaha!” Remus declared, before scratching and spidering his fingers on his ribs, sides and abs. 

Roman squealed loudly and rested his shoulders and neck back as laughter poured out of his mouth. “REHEHEMUHUHUHUS! THIHIHIS IHIHISN’T HOHOHOW WREHEHESTLIHIHING WOHOHORKS!” Roman told him loudly. 

“I know. But, it’s how play-wrestling works.” Remus reminded him as he spidered his fingers up and down his ribs. 

Roman just laughed at the tickling and soon, started trying to get revenge on him. He started with squeezes to the hips. 

“HEHEY! Rude much?” Remus asked, protecting his hips.

“All’s fair when it comes to tickle-wrestling fights.” Roman replied as he went for his lower ribs. Remus squealed and flopped onto Roman in surprise! Then, Roman flipped Remus over onto his back and trapped him with tickles to his belly and his belly button. 

Remus bursted out laughing and kicked his legs a little bit. “AAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! IHIHIHI’M STUHUHUHUCK!” Remus yelled.

“Yup! You are stuck in my tickly trap! And you shall be stuck there for an eternity! MWAHAHAHA!” Roman teased. 

Remus shook his head and rocked back and forth a little. “MYHYHY EHEHEVIHIHIL LAHAHAUGH IHIHIS BEHEHEHETTEHEHER!” Remus argued. 

“Really now? You think your evil laugh is much better than mine? Is that what you really think?” Roman asked. 

In response, Remus hissed. 

Roman paused his tickle attack and gasped. “Did you just hiss at me?!” Roman asked before bursting into laughter. 

Remus giggled and hissed at him again. 

“Oh that’s it!” Roman wrapped both his arms around Remus and started attacking his ribs, his belly and his hips. “NOOOHOHOHOHOHAHAHAHAHA! STAHAHAHAHAP! ROHOHOHOMAHAHAHAHAN IHIHIHIHIT TIHIHIHICKLEHEHES!” Remus laughed loudly. 

“That’s what you get for hissing at me, you evil cat!” Roman warned. 

“IHIHI’M NAHAHAHAT AHAHA CAHAHAHAT! VIHIHIRGIHIHIL’S THEHEHE CAHAHAHAT!” Remus yelled back. 

“Noooo, Virgil’s a bat!” Roman responded. 

“FAHAHAHALSEHOHOHOHOOD!” Remus yelled back. 

“Hey! Don’t be stealing people’s quotes!” Roman yelled jokingly.

Roman and Remus went through a long tickle session before Remus was let go. As much as he loved it, Remus secretly wanted more cuddles, tickles and belly rubs than play fights. Remus wanted nice showings of love that didn’t involve fighting of any kind. Though, he knew he could only take what he could from a man who lived off fights. 

So, Remus went to the third person he could trust: Logan. 

Logan was an interesting man with a surprising amount of patience. Ever Since Remus apologized for the threats and injuries he caused, Logan and Remus had gotten closer bit by bit. Logan had helped him draw out a picture of a burned person, and had been on a few crime adventures with him. Though asking for attention and love would be quite a bit different, Remus knew it just might be the variety Remus and Logan needed in their life. 

Remus walked up to the open door and walked right in. Remus, feeling attention-seeking once again, walked up and nommed on Logan’s arm. But, Remus let out a muffled giggle when he realized he had bitten yet another rubber arm. Remus pulled the rubber arm away from him and chewed on it for a bit. 

“Now now, Remus: I want to be able to use it at least two times over.” Logan warned him. Remus dropped the arm onto the ground and crawled himself up to Logan. Then, Remus rubbed his head, his shoulder and his upper arm against Logan’s chest. “He-...Hello Remus.” Logan stuttered in surprise. Remus had never acted like this before! His new behaviour looked almost wolf-like to him. 

Remus rubbed his cheek happily into Logan’s shoulder a few times, before grabbing Logan’s wrist and gently pulling him off the chair. “Cuddles.” 

Logan chuckled and started to get up from his seat. “Has everyone else been denying you the cuddles you so desperately desire?” Logan asked, following Remus. 

Remus nodded his head and sat down onto the end of Logan’s bed. Logan shook his head with a toothy smile and sat down beside him. Remus pulled Logan down as he laid his back onto the bed. “WEEEEEeeeee!” Remus cheered before his back made a soft ‘plop’ onto the bed comforter. “Oof!” 

“Oof indeed.” Logan responded and laid onto his side. “Belly rubs, I assume?” 

Remus nodded his head and lifted up his shirt to expose his belly. “Yes please!” He replied. 

“Very well.” Logan started to gently start rubbing his belly like he would to a child with a tummy ache. Remus closed his eyes and smiled as he visibly melted from the touch. Logan rubbed the upper belly around the abs, and would move his circular strokes down to cover his belly button for a second or two. Soon though, Logan’s hand would move up to Remus’s semi-invisible abs again. 

At this point, Remus had started to softly purr from how soft and calming Logan was making him feel. The rubs felt amazing to him and he wanted those belly rubs to last forever, if possible. 

Logan smiled and enjoyed watching Remus melt into a puddle of pleasure. It was fun being able to make him happy from the simplest touches. It’s like finding that sweet spot on a dog or a cat that makes them either pant and wag their tail, or rub their body onto the ground. It was so cute and Remus was no exception. 

Remus soon scooted himself next to Logan and snuggled into him. In response, Logan smirked and started squeezing his side. 

“eEK! Lohohogahan!” Remus giggled. 

“Yes Remus?” Logan replied. 

“Nohoho squeheezes!” Remus called. 

“Not in the mood for them?” Logan asked. 

“Nohohot yehet.” Remus responded. 

So, Logan decided to give Remus a long back rub next. He massaged with his fingers, lightly dug in with his palms, and rubbed with his whole hands. Remus happily enjoyed the feeling of a free massage from a smart man who knew anatomy really well. 

And soon, Logan gave his sides a little tweak as an ‘are you ready’ signal. 

Remus giggled and nodded back, signalling that yes, he is indeed ready for tickles. 

Logan smiled eagerly, rolled Remus onto his back and started skittering and squeezing his sides. Remus immediately let himself go and laughed happily in his arms. 

“YAAAAHAHAHAHAYYYYY!” Remus laughed and snuggled closer. Logan giggled along with him and switched up his technique to drumming and squishing. Remus squealed in surprise and threw his head back with even more laughter leaving his lips. “THIHIHIHIS IHIHIHIS SOHOHO FUHUHUHUN!” Remus admitted. 

“Really? I’m delighted to see you’re enjoying the attention.” Logan responded with a smile. 

Remus wiggled around and enjoyed the feeling of belly rubs and tickles from Logan. This was the kind of attention that Remus had wanted all along. He really thought he was getting more of this attention from Janus. But he couldn’t receive it due to busy reasons. But, Remus fully understood. Everybody has things to do. 

Remus was actually quite surprised to see that Logan was free enough to offer him some belly rubs and tickles. But, he guessed that Logan has a little more love in his system than he lets on...


End file.
